The Rules are Simple
by MagicWarriorDragon
Summary: "Don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!" One-shots inspired by this quote and what could have happened to inspire a no dogs rule. Puppies and fluff for everyone! NO Wincest. Lots of brotherly love! Rating may change to T do to over cautiousness. Young!Sam and Young!Dean.


**AN: I'm back with my first..anything in a while! I hope my writing has improved since my previous works..that I should be working on.. *clears throat*All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta! _*whispers* And I didn't really edit it._**

 **So this chapter doesn't have the impala and so it isn't one of the reason no dogs are allowed in the car... But I thought it fit so I kept it like this anyway. And I'm not quite sure what age the boys are. Not adults, though. Fairly young. Enjoy!**

 ***Clears throat like I'm making an important speech* Disclaimer: I own nothing of this amazing show I'm just borrowing them for a little. And I never will own any of it. *Hurries off stage after finishing speech***

There was a knock on the door. Dean scrambled to get to it. He threw it open, throwing caution to the wind, and when he saw who was on the other side he pulled them into his arms. He held his little brother for a second taking in the fact that he was safe and then pushed him away. It was only then that he noticed Sam was soaked to the bone and there was open box sitting at his feet.

"Where have you been?! I have looked everywhere for you, and Dad is tearing apart the whole town from top to bottom in a frenzy!" Dean exploded.

Sam quickly turned around the pulled the box that he had left sitting on the front step of the motel. "Dean! I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, okay? But I saw them sitting outside in the rain and they looked so cold-"

"Who is 'them'?!" Dean asked, reaching for the soaked cardboard box in Sam's arms.

Sam pulled it closer to himself and they heard a little yipping noise come from inside. "'Them' is these two little puppies who were left out in a rain and they probably would have died if I didn't go out there to get them and I knew you wouldn't approve so I took them straight to the pound and I found out that the pound was closed and so now I am here and we can't just let them die!" Sam rambled as he put the box down and picked the two puppies up and cuddled them in his arms. Dean sighed and sat down on the cheap motel couch.

"Sammy-" Dean began before Sam ran over and dumped a puppy on his lap. The soaked rag of fur immediately started to lick his face and Dean couldn't help but find it cute. Though he did think the smell needed some work. But he was going to put his foot down, because there was no way they could keep a pet in their line of work and Sammy would only be disappointed if he grew attached.

"No Sam, we can't have any pets! You know this! And even if we could you know Dad wouldn't agree." Dean pulled the puppy off his face and refused to look at it. He just knew it would start to stare at him with those big puppy eyes that he could never resist. And now he refused to look at Sam because he was looking like a kicked puppy and was going to start giving him puppy eyes which are _way_ worse than an actual puppy giving him puppy eyes. Sam's puppy eyes bore into your sole and make you do everything he says or else feel like you had just been stabbed in the chest.

"Fine, we won't keep them…But we are _not_ putting them back out there in the rain! They would die!" Sam pleaded. Dean crossed his arms and continued to not look at Sam.

Sam moved one of the puppies and dangled it in front of Dean's face. Dean looked at Sam gave in to the combined might of Sam and two puppy eyes being directed at him at once.

"Fine! But the second the pound opens, they go straight there, got it?" Dean sighed. Those damn combined puppy eyes.

Sam shoved the shivering brown and white puppy into Dean's arms. "I named this one Smores and this one," Sam held up the other puppy, this one a muted gold, "And this one I named Pharaoh."

Dean set down the puppy and looked at Sam, "No, no! You can't _name_ them! Because then you get attached and you can't get attached because _we are not keeping them._ So from now on this," Dean pointed to Smores, who he had put on the ground, "Is Puppy #1 and this," Dean pointed to Pharaoh, who was still in Sam's arms, "Is Puppy #2."

Sam looked down at the puppies and back to Dean. "But Dean-"

"No buts Sammy. And we should tell Dad that you're back so he doesn't shoot someone." Dean's nose scrunched up, "And clean them up so we don't smell like wet dog when he gets home."

Dean shook his hand out but the fur stuck to it. Sam was still a dripping wet mess. "And clean yourself up too." Dean threw on another shirt and picked up his phone to call their Dad.

"Dad-"

"Dean! Did you find your brother?" The strong voice of John Winchester floated through the flip phone Dean held to his ear.

Dean could hear the sound of running water start in the background as he hurried to answer his father, "Ya, I found him. He had wandered off to save a couple puppies from the rain. And then he tried to take them to the pound, and the pound was closed. We are taking them to the pound tomorrow."

"I'll be home soon. Don't let him wander off again! It was your responsibility to make sure he was safe, and he could have gotten seriously hurt or worse!"

Dean winced, "I know Dad! I'll make sure that the puppies are taken care of until tomorrow and get Sam cleaned up from the rain."

Dean listened to his father and then hung up. He heard a loud splash sound before a thumping noise. He dropped the phone and ran towards the bathroom, "Sammy? Sammy, are you okay?" He began to pound on the door with his fist.

A moment of anxious silence before Dean heard Sam yell back through the door, "I'm okay! Smores just jumped out of the bath and then when I tried to run after him I tripped because the floor was wet!"

Dean breathed a quiet sigh of relief, "You need some help in there?"

Sam replied, "Ya."

Dean opened the door and walked into the room. Water was all over the floor and the two puppies were barking their heads off and running in circles. Sam was scrambling to try and catch the puppies. The puppies caught sight of the open door and _bolted._ You would think something horrible was chasing them from the way they ran. Sam yelped and slipped again, and Dean caught him.

"Whoa easy there!" Dean chuckled at his little brother. Sam was watching the puppies escape in despair. "Dean! The puppies! They could get hurt, this place isn't puppy proof!"

"Of course the thing you worry about is the puppies and not the fact that they escaped and are making a mess in our motel room. Come on, let's go catch them." Sam ran out of the bathroom and began to chase the puppies. They jumped onto the couch, onto tables, and back onto the floor. Just when Sam thought he was about to catch Smores, he accidentally knocked over a lamp. He winced and looked at Dean, who had started to help in the chase.

"We'll worry about that later, Sammy. Catch these damn dogs first!" Dean huffed as his side rammed into the wall when he failed in making a quick turn. Pharaoh barked and sat down on top of the counter as if he was the king of the world, and when Dean jumped to try and catch him, Pharaoh jumped around him and onto the floor. Dean had to throw his arms out wildly to catch himself.

"Sam are we sure these aren't monsters of some sort?!" Dean yelled as the crazy puppies began to jump on the trashcan and knock it over. They then proceeded to scatter the trash everywhere.

"Dean don't be silly these are just puppies!" Sam dived to go after the yellow furred menace and slid over the top of the coffee table, scattering all of objects on top.

Smores found a tape and started to chew on it. Dean spotted him and growled, "Oh, it is _on_." Dean grabbed a pot from the small kitchen and put it on his head for emphasis, " _No one_ touches my tapes!" Dean charged towards the puppy. Sam grabbed a wooden spoon and then dropped it after realizing that the only use of the spoon would be to hit the puppies and he doesn't want to hurt them.

They both charged, and the two puppies once again scattered in different directions. As they were running, the pot on Dean's head shifted and fell over his eyes, causing him to run into the wall. Dean fell on his back and Sam tripped on Dean. He went tumbling down to the floor and landed on top of Dean with an 'Oomph.'

"Get of me," Dean pushed Sam off of him and turned to glare at the puppies, who were now lying down and looking completely innocent as they chewed on one of Dean's tapes. Dean laid his head back down on the ground with a flop and Sam splayed down next to him. Smores came over and laid down on Sam's stomach and then fell asleep. Sam fell very, very still. Pharaoh padded over and dropped the tape he had been chewing on by Dean's ear. He then licked Dean's face, dropped his head on the top of Dean's, and quickly fell asleep.

"Sam?" Dean whispered.

"Ya Dean?"

"Did we just get beaten up by a couple puppies?"

"Ya."

"And now those same puppies are using us as pillows?"

"Yup."

"This is all your fault."

"You opened the door!" Sam whisper yelled so as to not wake the mischievous little devils lying next to and on top of them.

"To help you!" Dean whisper yelled back.

"Ugh." Sam groaned and let his head fall back to the floor with a quiet _thump._ Pharaoh shifted and Sam froze in the hopes it wouldn't wake up.

The door opened and John Winchester stood on the other side. He froze in the doorway. The entire motel room was a mess. The couch was tipped over, the contents of the table were strewn all about the floor, the trash can was tipped over with its contents scattered everywhere, there was a wooden spoon on the floor, and a pot was as far away from the kitchen as possible.

Not to mention John's two children were sprawled out on the floor, Sam was soaking wet, and they both had puppies resting on top of them.

"What the hell happened in here?" John asked.

"Well-" Sam began before he was interrupted by John.

"You know, I don't want to know anymore. Just clean the place up and get rid of the puppies when I wake up tomorrow. It's too late at night and I'm too tired to care right now." John trudged past them and into his room.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, and then broke out into laughter. They only laughed for a moment before remembering the sleeping puppies and immediately clammed up. "Dean, how are we supposed to clean up this mess when we can't move or else risk the puppies waking up?"

"Okay, try this. Move your hands very slowly and when you are close enough, grab it." Dean suggested.

"Okay." Sam carefully lifted his hands and slowly moved them slower to the puppy sleeping innocently on his chest. As soon as they were close, he gently but quickly moved to pick up the puppy in a tight hold to keep it from escaping. He held it up triumphantly as it squired in his grip. Sam cheered and Smores, who had fallen asleep using Dean's hand as a pillow, lifted his head and gave a long yawn. Dean gasped in horror. Sam cringed.

"It's awake!" Dean moved to stand on his knees and slowly tried to grab the puppy. It yawned again and moved away from his hands with the innocent move of hopping onto the turned over couch. Dean got to his feet and kept his eyes locked on the devil sitting on their couch.

"Okay Sammy. I want you to find a rope, and tie up Puppy #2. Then come back here and help me block all the exits and catch Puppy #1." Dean ordered.

Sam nodded, but left with the parting comment of, "Their names are Smores and Pharaoh, not puppy number #1 and #2."

"We are not naming them Sam! They are evil and we are getting rid of them tomorrow, don't forget that!"

"I'll be right back to help you catch _Smores_." Sam emphasized the puppies name before leaving to find a piece of rope to keep Pharaoh from escaping while they caught Smores.

Dean paced around the puppy while it watched him passively. Dean made an 'I am watching you' hand signal and Smores tilted his head to the side and his tongued lolled out of his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. Cuteness will not save you! I will catch you and then you will sit in that corner and stay there!"

Smores picked up on the tones of Dean's voice and jumped up excitedly expecting another game to start. Dean immediately calmed down and glanced nervously at the room Sam had gone into. He needed backup, and soon, or else this thing would bolt and the chase would start up all over again.

Sam came out and Dean gestured for him to get behind a chair. Dean joined him and they peeked over the edge to look at the little oh-so-innocent puppy sitting on the couch. Smores licked his paw and rolled over onto his back.

"Now's our chance! You go in from the right, I'll take the left." They came out from behind the chair in a crouch and split off to surround the puppy. Dean and Sam slowly closed in on their target. Smores barked and looked at Dean.

"Hey there little fella… You are just gonna sit there and be a nice little doggy, okay? Just stay right there…" Dean tried to soothe it. Smores yipped and his tail wagged.

Sam moved in from behind and inched closer. Dean subtly held up five fingers and began to slowly lower each one. When his fist closed in a zero, they leapt forward to grab him.

Dean's head slammed into Sam's and Sam stepped back after catching himself to rub the top of his head. Dean held of Smores triumphantly.

"We did it Sammy! Ooh sorry about your head… That was not a good plan." Dean cheered and apologized.

"You good, Sammy?"

"Ya, I'm fine Dean. I'll just have a little headache."

Dean rubbed his head where they had collided. It didn't hurt too badly but Sam was smaller than him so he would have felt the brunt of the impact.

Dean pointed out Smores, who was snuggled securely in his arms. "We got 'im! We got the little bugger!"

Sam smiled. He showed Dean were the rest of the rope was and they tied up the two puppies next to each other.

"We should feed them. And get them some water." Sam suggested.

Dean nodded and grabbed two bowls. He filled one with water from the sink and then glanced back at Sam, "What do we feed the things, it's not like we have dog food!"

Sam left his post of petting the now secured puppies and came into the kitchen. He glanced at their poor selection of food in the motel refrigerator. It's not like they lived here, they lived on fast food 90% of the time.

"We can't feed them cereal… Do we have any meat at all?" Sam shuffled through their supplies and triumphantly pulled out half a leftover cheeseburger.

"Hey! I was going to finish that tomorrow!" Dean complained.

"We can buy more food later, Dean." Sam broke the cheeseburger into smaller pieces and fed it to the puppies that had finished drinking their share of water by the time the brothers found food for them.

Sam fed them by hand, giving each an equal share while Dean watched. He then lay down next to them with a yawn and closed his eyes.

A beat of silence and then, "Sam? What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam cracked one eye open to look at him, "Sleeping."

"On the floor?"

"Yup. We are taking them to the pound tomorrow so I want to spend as much time with them as possible before them. And I don't want them to be lonely."

Dean shook his head. Of course his stubborn, caring little brother would refuse to sleep in an actual bed if there was a chance the puppies would be _lonely._ There was no chance of him being able to convince Sam to move now. He grabbed a blanket from the bed, and carefully folded it over Sam. He then grabbed a pillow and gently lifted Sam's head so it rested on top of it. He saw Sam's mouth curl up in a little smile and his hands move to pull the blanket closer.

Dean grabbed a blanket and pillow for himself and settled down to sleep next to his brother. No reason to leave Sammy all alone over here, right? What if someone attacked them in their sleep and Dean wasn't close enough to help in time? That's what Dean would say if Sam asked him in the morning why he stayed with him, anyway.

Dean quickly dropped into the sweet grip of sleep. He would never be able to sleep this well without his brother nearby, safe, and happy. Just as he should be.

The sun had been up for a while when John Winchester woke up. He rolled out of bed and went to his boy's room to check on them. He stood just before the doorway and looked inside, immediately spotting the tangle of blankets wrapped around his son and the two puppies next to them. One of the puppies was asleep- the gold one- and it was looking curiously at him. He stared at it until it looked away and started barking.

John's two sons started to awaken. Dean woke up first with a groggy, "Wa?" In response to the puppy barking its head off next to him. Just as Sam propped himself onto his elbows the brown and white puppy joined its friend in barking its head off.

"Looks like it's time for those two to go to a proper place for puppies like them, now. Anywhere but here." John amusedly watched as Sam and Dean tried to untangle themselves without stepping on anything and failing. They tripped over each other multiple times for managing to stand. They grinned at John and put on some shoes.

"Okay, so the plan for today is for me to head off on another quick hunt and then we should be done with this town and we can move on. For you two the plan is to go drop those puppies at the pound and then come straight back, clean this place up," John gestured to the mess they had made the night before, "and practice shooting your pistols, got it?"

Sam and Dean nodded and John continued, "Dean, don't forget to bring your knife and phone with you and take care of Sammy, okay?"

Dean grabbed his knife from under his pillow and strapped both to his side, "Sam, you listen to your brother and stay safe."

Sam nodded and John grabbed his keys and left without another word.

"Get your shoes on Sammy time to get these guys out of here." Dean commanded. Sam looked sadly down at the two pups and went to go put on his shoes as Dean did the same.

"Don't make that face, Sammy, you knew this was coming. We can't keep them." Dean had definitely noticed the sad look Sam had shot the puppies.

"But Dean! We can train them to fight or track and they could help us hunt! And pounds aren't the best place for animals and you know it! What if they are never adopted and they get put down!" Sam finally revealed what he had been thinking ever since he had named the puppies. Dean had known this was going to happen and he was prepared. Sam was too caring sometimes for his own good, so, "Sammy, even if we trained them to hunt they would end up getting hurt or killed. They wouldn't last long in our kind of work, even if they could even begin to fight the supernatural. They would just end up hurt, Sammy. And the pound is the best option. They are young and cute, I'm sure they will get adopted soon enough." Dean tried to let him down gently. He hated seeing his brother sad.

Sam nodded sadly but he understood. It was a long shot to even try and keep them in the first place, and he had known that.

Dean smiled and clapped his hands together, "Okay, so there is no _way_ we will be taking them off of that rope until they are where they are supposed to be. We'll use the rope as a lease and walk them to the pound. Let's go, Sammy."

They each picked up one end of the rope for each dog and left the motel. The puppies happily explored around them and made a few pit stops to go to the bathroom. Smores tried chewing on the rope and Pharaoh got tangled up in it a few times, forcing them to stop to untangle him, but otherwise it was a mostly uneventful walk towards the pound.

Sam caught sight of a missing dog poster in the window of a shop. It looked fairly new and it had a picture of two puppies in it.

"Hey! Look this poster shows Smores and Pharaoh!" Dean looked at the picture. It was definitely a picture of the two pups they had spent the night with grinning impishly at the camera. The poster read, "Missing puppies: Fluffy and Poofy. They wandered off in the rain and haven't been seen since. If you find them, please call this number."

A number was listed under it and Sam pointed it out excitedly, "Look Dean! We can call them and they will have a nice home and not have to go to the pound!"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Okay, we can call them and go drop them off! But seriously? _Fluffy_ and _Poofy?_ _That's_ the best they could come up with?"

Sam shrugged and gestured for Dean to call the owners. He bent down to pet the puppies. "Looks like you guys got out in the rainstorm and hid in that box to get out of it, hm?" They crowded around him, eager to be pet more.

Dean dialed the number while Sam lavished the puppies with attention. The conversation ended fairly quickly after the thankful babbling on the other side quieted down and he got an address.

"Come on Sammy it's not far and I managed to get them to give me the address instead of them coming to pick them up." Dean nudged Sam.

They walked and soon were on the front steps of the address they were given. Before they had a chance to ring the doorbell the front door flew open and two little girls came flying out with a loud squeal. Dean's hand moved towards his knife in surprise before quickly withdrawing his hand when he registered that it was two harmless kids extremely excited to see their dogs.

The parents came out of the house at a more sedate pace behind the two girls who had immediately started to hug the life out of the two puppies who were squirming in their grip.

"Thank you so much for finding them! Those two were devastated when we couldn't find them last night." The mother smiled at them.

"Ya, my brother found them shivering in a box in the rain last night and we brought them in to warm them up. They didn't have any tags so we thought they were strays until we saw your poster today on the way to the pound."

The father rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Well, we have been meaning to get them collars, we just never got around to it." He scuffed his foot on the ground.

"Well, no harm done!" Sam smiled, simply glad that the pups have a nice, caring home to go back to instead of the pound.

"But seriously, _Fluffy_ and _Poofy_ was the best you could come up with?" Dean just had to ask.

The parents of the children laughed. "We just got them recently and Sally and Mary, our twins, have been changing their name every hour. They barely agreed to let us put those names on the poster."

Dean nodded and Sam said, "We named the brown and white one Smores and the gold one Pharaoh."

The two girls chose that moment to acknowledge them. "I like it!" Sally said.

"Ya!" Mary picked up the newly named gold colored pup. "You are now Pharaoh!"

"And you are now Smores!" Sally squealed. Dean and Sam bent down to untie the rope from around the puppy's necks. While they were bent down the smaller girls tackled them in a quick hug, "Thank you for bringing them back, mister!"

Sam blushed and Dean smiled at them, "No problem. Just take good care of the little trouble makers, okay?"

They nodded, picked up the pups, and ran off back into the house.

"Thanks again for taking care of them and bringing them back, boys!" The mother of the two girls waved them off.

Dean turned Sam and shoved his shoulder a little as his queue to follow him. Sam turned with a wave to the family and followed Dean back to the motel.

"Happy ending for everyone, ay Sammy?" Dean ruffled Sam's hair.

Sam shoved Dean's hand away from him and scowled for a second at Dean for ruffling his hair and then smiled fondly. "Ya, I'm glad."

"Come on Sammy, let's go shoot some targets! We can clean up later."

He brought them out to a clearing a little ways out of town and they shot at trees and rocks and practiced their aim. Dean was glad his brother was happy and Sam was happy his brother was happy and that the puppies were happy.

When John got home he decided against telling him that the family that had owned the puppies had been a family of monsters that ate puppies and other young animals. He had killed the monsters, but not before the puppies had already been halfway devoured.

 **AN: Sorry not sorry. It's SPN since when is everything happy?... This last part blindsided even me. The best plot twists are when the author didn't even know it was going to happen, right? The idea popped into my head at the last moment and I had a fight with myself whether or not the puppies would die. And it fit and my evil side one out. I'm going to go hide...in a bunker...now. Hoped you liked it, reviews would be appreciated. Even if you just want to rant about that ending.**


End file.
